High School Never Ends
by Kaitieboo
Summary: AU! It's Annabeth's Senior year at Goode High School and she is determined to make it her best! Just herself and her friends, and lets not forget homework and projects. But what she doesn't expect was to catch the eye of the bad boy in school, Percy Jackson. And him being in ALL her classes doesn't help at all! Can Annabeth survive her last school year, or will she fall for Percy?


**YEE! My first story! I'm so excited! Well I don't want to keep you guys waiting. ;u; Enjoy!**

"Annabeth! Time to wake up!" The blonde groaned and covered her head with her pillow. This was one day Annabeth wished she could skip. The first day of her Senior year. Unfortunately, if she didn't wake up, her father would splash her with ice cold water. That was one thing she didn't want to relive again.

With a heavy sigh, Annabeth threw the pillow on the floor and lazily got up from her bed. She went downstairs to be greeted by her father, Frederick, and her stepmother, Diane, who was currently cooking eggs. Annabeth sat at the table and put her head down, slightly dozing off. She heard her father chuckle.

"How did you sleep, Annabeth?" Frederick joked. Annabeth sent her father an unamused look. Diane rolled her eyes and went back to her cooking. Diane didn't really like Annabeth, no one knew why, she just didn't.

"So how long did you stay up last night?" Frederick asked. Annabeth had this thing of staying up too late drawing blueprints. It was a habit.

"Um," Annabeth mumbled, "somewhere between midnight and three o'clock..." Frederick shook his head and chuckled. Annabeth smiled. Diane put some scrambled eggs on a plate and put them in front of Annabeth.

"Eat up, your bus will be here soon." Annabeth stopped mid-bite and looked at her with wide eyes. Quickly, Annabeth ate her food and raced upstairs.

"Silly girl, heh." Frederick chuckled. Diance just hummed.

Annabeth shut her door and pulled out a random gray T-shirt and shorts. She quickly threw them on and went to the bathroom to brush her hair and brush her teeth. She came out and put her hair in a quick ponytail. Annabeth grabbed her backpack, and her shoes, and raced down stairs. Her father wasn't down there but Diane was; the stepmother was standing by the door.

"Good. You're right on time." Diane smiled. Annabeth gave her a weak smile as she put her shoes on.

"Good thing, too." Annabeth said as she finally put her shoe on and ran outside. "Tell dad and the boys I love them!" She yelled and ran down the street to the bus. Diane shook her head and closed the door.

Annabeth was panting as she ran down the sidewalk. There she saw her friend Piper McLean. Piper was a very beautiful Native American who's dad was a famous actor. Piper did have her own car to drive to school but she would rather take the bus for some reason no one understood. Annabeth called out to her and Piper turned around and waved. Annabeth finally reached her and put her hands on her knees, breathing hard.

"Did you stay up late again?" Piper guessed. Annabeth shook her head, to worn out to speak. Piper giggled at her friend. "Well," Annabeth stood up straight and looked at her friend. "Are you excited for senior year?!" Annabeth gave a her a grin.

"Are you kidding? This year is gonna be awesome!" The bus pulled up in mid sentence. The doors opened and the two girls grinned at each other before walking on the bus. They took a seat and the bus drove off.

The two of them talked about their adventures during the summer. Piper apparently got to go to her dad's set in California. Annabeth was glad for her. Poor Piper never got to see her dad and her mother was nowhere to be seen. She ran off when Piper was just a little girl, so she didn't remember her much. Annabeth could relate; her mother died when she was little. Her grandmother gave her a locket that she always wore. Annabeth wore it all the time and never took it off.

The two were so engrossed in conversation that they didn't notice that they were already at school. They got out of their seat and walked off the bus. Annabeth looked at the giant sign that read:

Goode High School

Where students achieve and succeed!

Annabeth smiled and walked off with Piper. "Do you think we'll see Thalia and them somewhere?" Piper asked.

Annabeth laughed. "We'll know when Thalia is around. She is Thalia afterall." Piper laughed too and the two made their way into the building. They got their schedules and sat down in the busy cafeteria to read them.

"I have Science with Mr. Baker first. What about you?" Piper asked.

"English with Mr. Blowfish?" Annabeth chuckled. The name was kind of funny.

"So do I, Annie!" Annabeth turned around to see a girl with short black hair with some blue highlights in it. She wore mascara and some eyeshadow. She had a 'DEATH TO BARBIE' T-shirt and black capris. That was Thalia Grace. Annabeth grinned.

"Hey Thals." Thalia grinned and pulled her arms out, obviously waiting for a hug. Annabeth laughed and gave her best friend a hug.

"Piper, get in here!" Thalia said and the Indian girl stood up and hugged with them. The group broke up after a moment and Thalia turned to the girls. "So are you ready for Senior year!"

"As long as there isn't any drama, it should be the best year yet." Annabeth said as she sat down again.

"As long as a certain someone doesn't bother us, we should be good." Piper said. Annabeth sighed. The 'certain someone' was a guy who thought we was all that. He wore ripped pants and a leather jacket. It was rumored that he was in a gang or did drugs or something like that. His reputation was bad and every girl threw themselves at him. He was very modest and rude but was apparently the cousin of Thalia. Honestly, how she put up with him, Annabeth will never know.

"Kelp for brains you mean? Why should we be worried about him?" Thalia asked. Annabeth snorted.

"You're kidding, right? He is the most rudest guy in the school! He's so stuck up and stupid and just plain old jer-"

"I hope you aren't talking about me. That kinda hurt my feelings." Annabeth quickly turned in her seat to have his face right in front of hers. The one and only Percy Jackson, smirking. Annabeth gasped and pulled away to the next seat. Percy laughed. "What's wrong, I don't bite." He grinned. Annabeth scoffed, picked up her stuff and walked from the table. Thalia and Piper followed. "Aww, don't be like that babe!"

Annabeth whipped her head around, glaring at Percy. He just had that stupid smirk on his face. "Don't you have some girl to screw around with, Jackson?!" Percy chuckled.

"Only if you'll be that girl." Annabeth scoffed and walked away with her friends.

Percy grinned to himself. He had to admit that Annabeth Chase was very pretty and she was very smart. But he always loved to mess with her and he's got a plan that will make their last year very interesting.

**… Sooo what do you guys think! I've always like the idea of Percy being a punk/bad boy. I just love those kind of stories so I made my own! :D Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you think! Love you! 3**

**~Kaitlynn**


End file.
